Love will be our last emotion
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción autorizada por DeathByDarkness13. No le había dado todo a Ciudad Gótica. No todavía. Inspirado en el Caballero de la Noche Asciende.


Bueno, últimamente he estado adentrándome en este fandom, y cuando leí esta viñeta me quedé..., digamos que conmovida. Por eso lo primero que hice fue ir a pedir el permiso para traducirla...  
Está Nightwing porque el OTP de la autora es BruceDick, y así lo quiso pues xD.  
Espero les guste ^-^

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **DeathByDarkness13**

**Resumen:** No le había dado todo a Ciudad Gótica. No todavía.

**Disclaimer:** Batman no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de DeathByDarkness13, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Love will be our last emotion**

_"No tienes que sentirte seguro para no tener miedo"_

LUCES

Bruce volvió a mirar a la ciudad por la que estaba a punto de dar su vida, recordando vagamente las anteriores palabras de Gatubela.

_— ¿Esta ciudad realmente vale la pena? ¿Realmente vale la pena morir por todas aquellas personas?_

Se dió vuelta para contemplar el océano indefinido frente a él, un infinito mar de azul tormentoso. Una expresión pacífica se superpuso en sus facciones cuando el motor del Murciélago zumbó audiblemente mientras corría a millas de distancia lejos de su amada Ciudad Gótica, los sonidos de la bomba nuclear colgando de la aeronave emitían un tictac casi inaudiblemente en comparación.

El recuerdo breve de un pequeño niño sentado en una silla después de ver a sus padres ser acribillados a disparos frente a él cruza su mente, Jim Gordon envolviendo su abrigo alrededor del los hombros del desconsolado niño, diciéndole gentilmente que el mundo no se había terminado.

Diciéndole a Bruce que el mundo no se había terminado.

Y fue entonces cuando la más pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en las atractivas facciones del Caballero de la Noche, y supo a ciencia cierta su respuesta a la incrédula pregunta de Gatubela.

_Sí, lo valen. Gótica siempre ha valido la pena._

Pero entonces la tristeza tiñó los ojos azul cerúleo de Bruce cuando pensó en Alfred, y luego en Dick. Su corazón roto por no ser capaz de decirles adiós, pero entonces era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

Bruce respiró profundo mientras los números de la bomba continuaban disminuyendo.

_Dos minutos_

— ¿Planeas sacrificarte?

Bruce se tensó y se volteó sorprendido para ver a Dick caminando hacia él con su traje de Nightwing. El más joven se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto las lágrimas contenidas rebosantes en sus ojos zafiro moteados con esmeralda y oro.

—Lo sabía.

—Pensé que te dije que te quedaras atrás y ayudaras a Gatubela y a Gordon —dijo Bruce con enojo, también quitándose su máscara, para que así se pudieran ver realmente el uno al otro.

—Sí, pero no escuché —replicó Dick desafiante, dando un paso más cercano hacia su mentor—. ¿Pensaste que te dejaría hacer esto solo? —Bruce se levantó abruptamente, su temperamento finalmente estaba llegando a su punto limite cuando dejó la aeronave en piloto automático.

— ¡Sí, porque sólo uno de nosotros tiene que morir por esta causa! ¡Quería que tú estuvieras seguro, pero tenías que desobecerme y seguirme a mi muerte! —gritó furioso. Pero entonces su furia disminuyó al ver la repentina expresión de dolor estropear el atractivo y todavía joven rostro de su Robin. Los puños de Dick se sacudieron cuando las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por sus largas y negras pestañas. Miró a Bruce con enojo.

—Eres un idiota egoísta, ¿lo sabías? —soltó Dick, causando que un destello de sorpresa cruzara la cara de Bruce—. Después de que mis padres fueran asesinados yo no tenía nada, hasta que te encontré. A pesar de que crecí y luego me convertí en Nightwing, todavía te quería y te consideraba mi compañero. ¿Cómo podrías dejarme solo de nuevo? ¡Preferiría morir hoy que vivir el resto de mi vida sin ti!

Los ojos de Bruce se suavizaron cuando Dick dejó escapar un sollozo, y le apretó en un estrecho abrazo, sus brazos cerrados alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Dick.

_Un minuto_

—Lo siento —susurró Bruce con sinceridad, enterrando su cara entre los desaliñados mechones de cabello negro azulado. Dick le correspondió enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, respirando su olor familiar.

—Está bien —respondió tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Permanecieron abrazados hasta que el tictac de la bomba de repente se hizo más audible, indicando que el tiempo estaba por terminar.

_30 segundos_

La pareja se apartó. Dick posó una mano en la mejilla de Bruce suavemente, poniéndose de puntillas para juntar sus labios. Bruce, a su vez, se inclinó un poco para profundizar el beso, sus labios moviéndose suave y apasionadamente en sincronización. Saborearon el sabor del otro, el contacto, la sensación... Sabiendo que todo estaba a punto de terminar.

_10 segundos_

Dick presionó su frente contra la de Bruce cuando finalmente se separaron, sus narices brillando ligeramente. Le miró a los ojos cerúleos fijamente, buscando.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Dick en voz baja, enroscando una de sus manos en el oscuro y despeinado cabello de Bruce. Bruce le sonrió con suavidad; una rara vista incluso para un momento como ese.

—No, no cuando te tengo conmigo. —Dick le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo mientras un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Tampoco yo.

_5 segundos_

Se besaron suavemente una vez más por un segundo, y entonces simplemente se miraron a los ojos. Gótica estaba lejos detrás de ellos ahora, sana y salva.

_3 segundos_

—Te amo, Bruce —susurró Dick sagradamente.

_2 segundos_

—Yo también te amo, Dick —respondió Bruce en un murmullo, apretando su agarre alrededor del menor mientras El Murciélago se sacudía violentamente, la bomba lista para explotar.

_1 segundo_

Lo último que vieron fue el uno al otro.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
